Who am I?
by Angelus Sazuhara
Summary: When a young blonde haired girl wakes up in a mysterious dungeon she must find a way to get out and regain her memories b4 time runs out.


"Who am I?"

"Who am I?" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The girl had been sitting in a cold dungeon for a few hours now. She had been taken away from her friends and loved one's. She was alone and afraid. The people who had taken her had done something to her. But what they did she didn't know.

She stood up and fell against the wall feeling her legs numb over since she had been sitting so long. "Ahhh…" she winced a little at the pain as she moved forward and fell against the door. "Help me someone…anyone!" she cried and then pulled the handle of the door and it fell open making her fall onto the cold stone floor. She looked up and breathed softly. It was cold and dark in the place. She stood up and bit her lip as she went down a corridor and found herself in a room. Sitting at a table was a boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He looked at her as he drank some coffee. He smiled and she moved back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said. The girl went over and stood there as he pulled a chair out for her and she sat.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

He looked at her and slowly stroked a piece of hair from her face as she watched him and looked away.

"It's Joshua Christopher." He said. The girl looked at him with a confused/surprised expression.

"That name it sounds so familiar." She mumbled. "It must." He said and she held her hands to her head as she started to cry. He watched her and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She cried against his shoulder as he whispered… "You shouldn't even be here…little sister." He said and the girl's eyes widened and he sighed as he let go of her and got up. "Little sister?" she replied confused. "Forget what I said." He mumbled and then left through the door she had came in through. "Wait!" she cried and got up but by the time she got to the door Joshua was gone. She stood there. "I must…find out who I Am." She said as she stumbled through the doorway and went down the corridor and then came to a room, which was locked. She tried to barge it down but no luck. She looked around and saw a table near her. She went over to it and opened a drawer finding a screwdriver, she picked it up and went back to the door and unscrewed the screws in the door. She stood back as it fell over and she looked inside the room.

It was dark the only light's that were in there were candles that were floating around on the walls. And sleeping on a bed was a man with silver hair and a handsome face. The girl walked over and sat on the bed as the man opened his eyes and yawned looking at the girl. He smirked, "I was wondering when you would wake up." He said in a low voice. She watched him as he leaned in close and kissed her. Her eyes widened as he watched her expression. She pulled away and fell off the bed as he got off the bed standing up she saw he was wearing nothing! She covered her eyes and ran out of the room. "I want to get out of this place!" she cried then bumped into Joshua as she ran and fell down again. He held his hand out to her and helped her up. "You have to help me there's this naked guy after me!" she cried as he watched her.

"Aion." He sighed and then suddenly she found Aion standing behind her. He grabbed her hands and Joshua watched him, "Leave her alone, Aion." He said and Aion smirked. "No." He replied and then all of a sudden BOOM! Someone of something burst in through the wall. It was sometime of soldier and it was made of steel. Standing underneath it was a girl with burgundy hair and brown eyes.

"Rosette!" someone cried from behind her it was a violet-haired boy with red eyes. The boy looked at her and breathed slowly, "Rosette?" he said and the blonde girl stepped back. That's when something hit her. "That's not her name anymore you poor excuse for a demon!" Aion called to him as he formed a dark ball of energy in his hand. "No." the girl said and everyone looked at her. Her blue eyes stared at the purple-haired boys. "Chrno…" she whispered and he grinned. "Your back." He said as a little girl ran in behind them holding a gun with a cross on it. "Azmaria." The blonde girl said and the little girl smiled. Aion looked at her and then at Joshua who disappeared as Aion was now left alone.

"Who am I?" the girl said as she smirked. And Chrno walked towards her and Aion backed away. "My name is Rosette Christopher…and I remember everything." She said and then Aion disappeared.


End file.
